(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Since devices such as digital cameras, smartphones, and tablets have gained in popularity, users are increasingly capturing and viewing digital images. Environments in which the users capture images vary depending on lighting conditions and the like, and imaging targets also vary. Captured images, therefore, are often not ones that the users have intended, and it is common to adjust hues of the images.